Finding Love in Safety
by Casandra Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger marries Theodore Nott for her protection after a Marriage law is passed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Theodore Nott stepped lightly up to the stone gargoyle that hid the entrance to the Headmaster's office and quietly said "Bernie Botts Beans." The gargoyle leapt aside allowing him to ascend the stairs. He knocked on the door at the top of the stairs and waited for Headmaster Dumbledore to call out for him to enter.

Theodore looked around the circular office and noticed all the different gadgets that the Headmaster kept there. On the walls were portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistresses. He saw the Headmaster sitting behind his claw-footed desk in the back of the room with Fawkes perch behind him. Fawkes sang softly as Theodore walked up to the desk.

"Have a seat Mr. Nott. What can I do for you this evening?" The Headmaster asked with a small twinkle in his eyes.

"My father is pushing me to join the Death Easters as soon as I graduate next month, Headmaster."

Headmaster Dumbledore looked over the young man in front of him. "I was under the impression that you believed the same as your father and were just waiting until your graduation to take the Dark Mark."

Theodore cleared his throat and looked down at his left forearm. "My father has taught me for years all about the Dark Lord and his followers. He has tried to beat those beliefs into me. His sending me to Hogwarts is what has been his downfall. I have watched and listened to what has gone on around me. 'The Brightest Witch of Our Generation' is a muggleborn. She is also very powerful from what I have seen. She is a year younger then me she has been said to be able to do things the first time that it takes those of us that are raised in this world multiple times to learn to do. If what my father had taught me were true then this would be impossible for her to do. I have grown to respect her for being able to do the things that she does even though she has not grown up in a magical home." Theodore finished his statement and looked at the twinkling eyed Headmaster.

The Headmaster then looked towards the door. "Severus, you can join us now."

Theodore jumped up, spun around looking at the door then scrambled backwards towards the Headmasters desk. "Sir, you can't trust him, he's a death eater. I've seen him at my house I've heard the things they talk about. He'll tell my father, he'll tell the Dark Lord." Theodore ranted panicked.

"Mr. Nott, I know what and who Professor Snape is. He is not just a Death Eater he is also my spy inside the Death Eaters. What you have heard about him and what you have heard him say have been in order for him to gather information for me."

"He is the one that told me you were keen on becoming a death eater when you graduated next month."

"Severus, what do you think we should do with this new information?" The headmaster asked as he looked over at Professor Snape who had closed the door and joined the Headmaster and Theodore taking a seat beside Theodore in front of the Headmaster's desk. Professor Snape thought for a few moments as if he was trying to decide the best way that they could keep Theodore safe from the Death Eaters and make sure that he did not receive the Dark Mark that he so desperately didn't want.

"Headmaster, I believe that we need to find a way to keep Mr. Nott here at Hogwarts."

"You know that I can't take him on as my apprentice. I have that spot saved for the person that you plan on foisting onto me next year."

The Headmaster opened his mouth to reply but Professor Snape cut him off. "Yes I fully understand why we need to train her but that now leads to the question of what we do with Mr. Nott."

Theodore was trying to figure out what the Professors were talking about. Why would the Headmaster force Professor Snape to take on an apprentice if he didn't want that person?

Theodore's thoughts were cut short when the Headmaster asked him "Mr. Nott what are your best classes?"

"I supposed after potions it would be transfiguration then charms." Theodore answered after thinking for a moment.

"I know that Minerva was talking about training a new apprentice. I am sure that she would be more then willing to take Mr. Nott on as an apprentice as soon as he graduates." "Severus, would you please inform Minerva that I need to see her immediately."

"Yes Headmaster." Professor Snape said as he walked to the floo to call for Professor McGonagall. "Minerva the Headmaster would like to see you as soon as possible."

Theodore heard her respond. "I'm on my way." The connection was severed and the professor sat back down by Theodore. 'I'm not sure I should believe that Professor Snape is truly working for Dumbledore. There is too great a risk that he could tell my father and then I will end up dead.' Theodore thought as they waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

Professor McGonagall arrived and listened while the Headmaster told her what had transpired. She agreed immediately to the plan that had been formed. It was agreed that Theodore would become her apprentice as soon as the school year ended as to avoid him having to leave Hogwarts and be branded with the Dark Mark.

"Theodore, I need you to come and see me in my office tomorrow after your last class. I will have some papers for you to sign to make you my official protégé. We will then discuss what your duties will be and what you will need to get between now and the end of the year. Most of these items can be ordered by owl."

"I will see you tomorrow after classes, Professor." Theodore stated. "Thank you all for helping me. If there is anything that I can do to help you please ask."

The Headmaster looked over the rims of his half-moon glasses at Theodore for a moment. "We will let you know what type of help you will be able to assist us with. Mr. Nott, I would like to thank you for bringing this to my attention." "Now I suggest that you head back to your common room. It is close to curfew and we don't want anyone to suspect that you are up to something now do we?"

"That would be wise good night Professors."


	2. Chapter 2

Theo woke early the next morning feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He spent sometime thinking about what he had to do that day. 'Charms then Transfiguration this morning then I have potions and D.A.D.A after lunch. I then have my meeting with Professor McGonagall before dinner. After he quickly planned out his day he squiftly rose from his bed and headed towards the showers.

Half an hour later Theo headed up to the Great Hall. Entering the hall he looked around and noted the sleepy faces that were at breakfast so early. "Good morning, Adrian. You beat me down here this morning."

"Yea, I have to study for that transfiguration test that we have this morning. Unlike you I have a hard time with that class."

"If you needed help all you had to do was ask."

"Well I was trying to figure out how to describe the difference between human transfiguration and being an Animagus."

Theodore and Adrian spent the rest of breakfast with Theo explaining how to explain the difference. "Our first class is starting soon. We had better head to Charms." Theo said as he stood and hefted his bag to his shoulder before heading out of the Great Hall under three pairs of watchful eyes.

"Do you think he will be able to handle the pressure of turning against his father?" Professor Dumbledore asked the two that were sitting beside him quietly.

"I'll watch him. If things get rough we'll have to find a way to bolster his spirits." Professor Snape stated while watching the young man leave the hall.

"I start him today on a major review. I'll be meeting with him every day. I'm sure that I can keep him busy enough that he doesn't have much time to fret." Professor McGonagall stated as she stood and headed towards her first class.

"If anyone can keep him busy she can. I spent my 7th year pushing myself beyond my limits at times trying to keep up in her class because I was determined to get an O in my N.E.W.T."

"Well first class is starting we'd best be off." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood and headed towards his office.

Charms and Transfiguration seemed to fly by before Theodore knew. Lunchtime found him walking towards the great hall with Adrian and Marcus. "Missed you at breakfast this morning Marcus."

"I woke up late. No thanks to my friends." Marcus said with a smirk.

"Sorry about that." Theo mumbled. "I thought Adrian was still down there when I went up."

"Well I'll just remember that the next time you need to be awakened." Marcus stated with a laugh. "Now I'm hungry. Let's get some lunch."

The three entered the Great Hall laughing. Making their way to the head of the Slytherin table Theodore filled his plate while looking around the hall. He noticed the "Dynamic Duo" as he though of the male part of the "Golden Trio" was engrossed in a deep conversation and Hermione Granger was reading from a tome while she ate her lunch. The three friends finished their lunch and headed down to the dungeons.

"I think the Professor is going to have us start brewing Versatium today based on our reading assignment." Theo stated as they walked into the classroom.

"I hope so. I've wanted to put in some hard work on a potion this year. So far we've had it easy and only worked on simple hospital wing potions that can easily be brewed at any home." Replied Adrian as he took his seat.

"Well you can't expect us to do all hard potions. We do have the Gryffindors sharing a class with us and you know they are never at the same level we are. Theo answered.

"Sometimes I wish there was a potion class for those of us that excel and there was a class for those that weren't as adept as the others. That way no one will be head back." Adrian stated just as the Professor glided through the door.

"Today we will begin brewing Versatium. This will take you a month to complete. You will have to come in after class time on some days during the brewing process. The instructions are on the board. Begin!" Professor Snape barked as he turned towards his desk.

Immediately the class began to fill their cauldrons with water and gather their ingredients. The classroom filled with bubbling steam and the hissing of cauldrons as the class started making their potions. Theodore got his cauldron out then wrote out the instructions on a separate piece of parchment. He found it easier to write them down then to continue looking them up on the board. After about 1 hour and 45 minutes the Professor started to stalk around the room and look at the potions. He gave scathing remarks to most of the Gryffindors and took off points. He would congratulate or correct the Syltherins while sometimes giving a few points. Theodore noticed that the Gryffindors got upset but worked very hard to not let the Professor see. He was impressed by the way they held their tongues.

The bell rang and the class filed out of the room quickly and quietly trying to avoid Professor Snapes wrath. Theodore and his Slytherin classmates headed to D.A.D.A with Professor Smelten. Professor Smelten began to teach them about the Patronus charm. It was a little harder for the class to learn then other's because they had to remember to think of their happiest memories. After they completed D.A.D.A. classes ended for the day. Theodore spoke to Adrian and Marcus "I'm off to work on my homework. After dinner I want to head to the library and work on my N.E.W.T revision. If I don't have my homework done then it slows down my revision."

Adrian and Marcus nodded at him then walked away. Theodore then headed to Professor McGonagall's office. When he arrived at her office he knocked on the door swiftly. "Enter" was heard from within. He opened the door and slipped inside quickly pushing the door closed behind him.

"I will expect you to meet me here every weekday after your last class. We will be revising all of the transfiguration that you have learned in your years at Hogwarts."

"I expect you to get an O on your Transfiguration N.E.W.T. When you become my apprentice you will be expected to teach one 1st year class. I will decide which one you will teach. We will go over what you will be teaching them at a later date. Do you have any questions so far?"

"You said I'd be doing N.E.W.T revision will this include what we are learning this year?" He asked when she gave him a chance.

"We will begin at 1st year. It won't take long for us to go through most years. You've been a fairly good student. Just keep your work ethic up and I believe that our revision will go very easily." Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

With that the professor and Theodore worked for the next two hours with him explaining the theory behind a transfiguration then showing the professor that he could do it. "It is 10 to 6 now. We should head to dinner." Professor McGonagall said as she looked at the clock on her desk. I will expect you here after classes tomorrow. You did very well today."

"Thank you, Professor." Theodore put his books away and headed down to the Great hall for supper.


	3. Chapter 3

One month before the Golden Trio would complete their 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Hermione was in the library preparing for her final exams. They were only 3 weeks away. She knew that she had a lot of studying to do before then if she wanted to get all O's on her exams. She had rolls of parchment and many tomes spread around the table that she was studying at. Everyone else avoided Hermione's table, they had all learned after six years of knowing her to stay far away from her when she was studying for her exams. She was prone to hexing first and asking questions later of those that interrupted her. She had her study table set up so that she could move quickly and easily from one subject to the next. An hourglass set beside her when it ran out she would turn it over and begin the next subject until Madame Pince closed the library. As the sky outside darkened and the shadows lengthened inside the library Madame Pince announce that it was time to close up. Hermione packed up her belongings and made her way towards the Gryffindor common room. She looked around as she entered and noticed Harry was whispering in Ginny's ear while rubbing his hands up and down her back. Ron and Lavender were sitting on the couch together talking to each other in low voices. Hermione walked towards the group and sat in a chair in front of the fire.

"Hello." Hermione said while looking at the group.

"Hello Hermione. Did you get your studying done?" Harry asked looking up at her as she spoke from beside Ginny.

"I did. You should have joined me. Exams are just around the corner and Ginny you have your OWLS this year to study for." The others laughed slightly and promised a study session the next day.

"It's Sunday Hermione, the one day a week that is set aside to relax."

"You can relax after our exams are over. You know how important our exams are. They will determine what classes we get into next year. Ginny your OWLS will determine what NEWT level classes you get next year." Hermione walked away not noticing the looks that followed her. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender were looking much happier now that she had left them.

"She spends too much time telling us that we should be studying. Maybe if she had a boyfriend she would be a bit easier to hang out with." Ginny said before kissing Harry again.

"I always said she was mental but we would never make it through half our classes without her notes or help." Ron said while swooping to Lavenders mouth for a snog.

The sun was shining on the face of the bushy-haired girl as her alarm went off. She turned over and looked at her clock. "Well, it's time to get up Crookshanks." She got herself out of bed and walked to her wardrobe, pulling out clean underthings a shirt and a skirt. "I'm going to go take a shower, Crooks." She told her cat while giving him a scratch behind his ginger ears before heading off towards the showers. Just after 6:30 am Hermione walked back into her dorm and sat down on her bed. She pulled a brush from her bedside drawer and pulled it through her thick curly hair. She then pulled her hair up into a loose bun and stepped to her wardrobe to get a clean robe. After she had dressed she stepped to her desk where she loaded her back with the books quills and parchments that she would need for the days classes. Hermione then quickly and quietly slipped from the room towards the common room.

The common room was empty when Hermione stepped into it. She stepped to the bottom of the boys stairs and listened after hearing no sound she hoisted her bag higher up on her shoulder and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Great Hall was bright with the sun shining fiercely through the ceiling of the Great Hall. Hermione quickly looked around the room and noticed that there were a few 5th, 6th and 7th years eating breakfast while reading from their textbooks or studying parchments. Professor Snape was eating at the High table while watching the students that were in the Hall. He sent a glare to Hermione as she made her way to her spot at the Gryffindor table not noticing a set of bright blue eyes that followed her across the Hall.

Just after 8 am the other two thirds of the golden trio along with Ginny and Lavender as well as the rest of the 6th year Gryffindor's sat down around Hermione and dug into their breakfast.

"You guys were late this morning, now you have to rush through your meal and you absolutely can't be late. We have potions fist thing this morning." Hermione scolded as she put her bag in her book and stood up. Causing a groan from all the 6th year's at the table.

"I'm heading off to potions. I'll meet you down there." She said as she walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

Ron waited until she had left the room then said. "She pushes us hard acting like she is our mother. The Slytherin's were right she really is a Know-it-All." The other 6th years as well as Ginny chuckled as they finished their breakfast not noticing the dark-haired boy that had heard the entire exchange.

Theodore thought 'They take her intelligence and caring for granted. If I had her caring about me I would be sure to show my appreciation.' Professor Snape noticed the boy's preoccupation and decided to investigate it further at a later time.

The 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin's were waiting outside the potions classroom at 8:30 when Professor Snape opened the door and ushered them in. "Take your seats. Put your books away. Today we are having a pop-quiz about the effects of wolfsbane potion on werewolves." "There will be no talking and no looking at other's papers. Miss Granger please sit in the back row so that your classmates do not feel the need to copy from you." The Professor said smirking at the brown haired girl.

Hermione quickly moved to the back of the class and started on her quiz hiding the blush that crept upon her cheeks at the professor's words. One hour later all of the parchments were collected and the potion that they were making today showed up on the blackboard. The professor said. "The potion you are going to make today is on the board you have one hour. Get to work."

The class immediately moved to get their supplies and get started on the potion. The room was quickly filled with moisture from all the steaming cauldrons. Forty-five minutes later Hermione was just finishing up her potion. She noticed that Harry and Ron seemed to be struggling with theirs. "You must write a 3 foot essay with the name of this potion, its properties and the effects. It will be due at your next class." "Class dismissed." He barked. The class quickly left the room. The rest of the day went quickly and easily for Hermione and the other 6th year Gryffindors.

At dinner that evening Professor Snape walked down the Slytherin table and stopped at Theodore. "Mr. Nott, I would like to see you in my office after dinner."

"Yes sir." Theodore answered. Adrian Pucey asked him what that was about.

"I'm not sure. I didn't get into any trouble recently. Maybe it has something about the Quidditch team." Theodore answered as he turned back to his meal. Theodore watched the high table and stood quickly saying good bye to his classmates when he noticed the Professor leave the hall. He quickly made his way down to Professor Snapes office and knocked. An "Enter" could be heard quietly from inside. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Close the door and take a seat." Professor Snape said from behind his desk as he completed marking the quiz in front of him before turning to the student sitting in a high-backed wooden chair in front of his desk.

"What had you preoccupied with the Gryffindor table this morning, Mr. Nott?" He asked looking at Theo with a questioning gaze.

"Ah, I heard a rather interesting conversation after Granger left the table."

"You did?" The professor asked. Theodore didn't answer quickly enough because he was thinking about how to say what he had heard.

"Well out with it boy. What did you hear?"

"They were talking about her and from what I heard them say it made me believe that they really do not appreciate her caring or intelligence." Theodore looked thoughtful as he said this. He was trying to figure out why they wouldn't care for her like he would if she was his to care for.

The professor hummed softly before saying. "You know it isn't the first time someone like Miss Granger has been overlooked because she is different from others. You are not the first Slytherin to notice a smart, muggleborn Gryffindor be taken advantage of by her friends."

"My advice is to just watch her for now. She still has another year of school and you still have you apprenticeship. You have to also keep in mind there is a war going on." Professor Snape looked at the young man in front of him. He could tell the young man was enamored with the young Gryffindor. Hopefully for this young man the ending would be much different from the ending he had himself.

"Thank you, Professor." Theodore said quietly. He was afraid that the professor had read into what he was saying and was afraid of how the professor would react to it.

"You should get off to bed. I've noticed how much you have been studying."

"Good night, Professor." Theodore called as he left the office and headed to his own dorm to sleep.

Theodore prepared himself for bed while thinking of Hermione Granger. She was an enigma. She was bossy but shy. He could tell by the fact that she had a couple of close friends but didn't seem friendly with that many other people that were in the school. She looked after her friends and would do what was best for them. He wished that he could have her feel the way for him that she felt towards her friends.

**A.N. My power supply went out on my computer and I had to wait until I got a new one put in before being able to update this story. Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter**


End file.
